Borrowed Time
by MelodyScripts
Summary: AU Mellitz.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Does CNN even have specials? anyway,This is terribly short but I wrote it a while back so here goes.

She had gotten home late, later than usual. She smiled when she saw him sprawled on the couch. She figured he stayed up to wait for her. She contemplated waking him up but decided against it. She instead headed upstairs to take a quick shower and came right back down wearing one of his T-shirts. She moved the small table from the middle of the room and joined the other couch with the one Fitz was laying on. She climbed it quickly and pulled a blanket on top of them before kissing him lightly and falling asleep.

His hand was comfortable underneath her shirt, cupping her breast. She smiled when she opened her eyes to see him still soundly asleep. Even in his sleep

he couldn't keep his hands off her. She tried getting up but she felt him stir.

"Good morning." She looked down where his hand was on her breast. "Where you dreaming of me?" She couldn't help the smile on her face and neither could he.

"Sorry, I guess my hand got cold." He moved closer to her and allowed his other hand to cup her other breast. "This one is cold too." He smirked.

She bit her lip to fight a moan that was threatening to escape. "Why were you sleeping down here anyway?"

"At first I was watching the CNN Special on presidential legacies and then I fell asleep... And when I woke up from that nap I noticed it was almost time for you to be home so I decided to wait for you but I guess I fell asleep again."

"Sorry, Serena finally utilized her vacation days and they have me working all her cases on top of mine... I lost track of time." She kissed the top of his nose.

"You were out there working like a dog while I stayed home watching CNN specials..." His face lowered and Mellie could feel the sadness in his voice.

If there was one thing Mellie wasn't a fan of was self pity. "Don't you dare!" She lightly slapped his arm causing one his hands to quickly retrieve itself from inside her shirt. Mellie grabbed that hand again and guided it back to it's previous location.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Stop with the pity party. You chose politics. You're good at politics. Going to all these meetings with your father and meeting people all day might seem fruitless and even boring but that's what you chose. That is all part of your training. You need to make connections. You can't sit here moping around every time I have a few extra hours of work. I am not overworking myself and you are not less of a man because I work later than you." Her voice got softer. "Honey, I am doing what I love. I chose to be a lawyer and I just made partner and you knew coming home later would be part of the package."

"I know and I am incredibly proud of you." He kissed the top of her head. "I just wished I was getting somewhere. It feels like all I do is talk endlessly about my years serving my country, my father's legacy and what I hope to do In the future. I don't want to talk about what I wanna do in the future! I wanna do them!" His finger subconsciously traced circles on her nipples and he noticed her struggle to remain focused on what he was saying.

Mellie noticed he stopped talking. "I'm listening... But maybe you should keep you hands to yourself for a bit." He did as he was told and instead hugged her closer.

"I'm sure you'll get to do things very soon. Politics takes patience. You can't run for governor right now, so you'll have to wait but Fitz when you do run, you will be amazing."

She was his biggest supporter and he couldn't help but smile into her hair. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do! I went to school with you; You're bright. Above all I married you, you have a kind heart, a genuine heart and people will love that about you, I sure do."

"Don't go to work today. I like when you're home." There was no way she could be closer to him but he tried to snuggle closer anyway.

She looked at the clock. "I can stay until 10. That leaves you two hours."

"Two hours for what?"

"For whatever you want as long as that involves a shower and breakfast." She looked at his suggestive smirk and spoke up again. "By breakfast I mean actual breakfast with real food." She laughed upon seeing his little pout.

"Fair enough. We can start by showering together." He sit up and pushed her couch away from his and Carried her to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So the first chapter served as a Mellitz prologue and now here is chapter one that's set in the future. I already have chapters 2 and 3 written and I'll upload them if you guys want me too. Enjoy!

He looked at his TV screen and saw her standing tall behind a podium. This is always what she wanted; to be President. They had been divorced for years now. She was furious when he asked for a divorce. She saw it coming but she knew what it meant. She knew America wouldn't elect a newly divorced mom unless a miracle happened. So she waited and regrouped and even swallowed enough pride to get Olivia's help. They made an amazing team; of course he couldn't be around much. He showed up at rallies to show his support but he never got a chance to congratulate her on her win. They have dinners once a month to maintain some normalcy for Teddy and get him and Leila to interact more but even then it's all small talk. It's like they hadn't spent a majority of their lives together.

Fitz had made many mistakes in his life and inwardly he knew it would all come back to bite him in the ass someday. He knew karma was a bitch, but what came his way he could've never prepared for. He had insisted for her to leave it alone but she couldn't live in a world where her father was alive and in command. She spent her days and nights dedicating her time to putting him behind bars. The only person she made time for was Leila. She dug until she was found dead in a warehouse. Losing Olivia was the hardest blow. They had fought so long and hard to be together and when he finally had her, her own father's men took her down. Her death helped put Rowan Pope behind bars, but this was not Fitz' dream. He didn't care if Rowan was running around loose as long as he had his Livvie.

Looking at President Mellie Grant , he wanted to punch his TV screen. He was upset, sad and lonely. He was relieved Abby took Leila on a three day trip to bring some happiness into her life after losing her mom so unexpectedly. Leila was a portrait of her mother. Everyday she looked more and more like her and it had come to a point where it hurt for Fitz to look at her.

He tied his robe as he stood from where he was seated. He didn't want to leave the house but he needed to make sure the paperwork for the summer program for Leila was all in order. So he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Mellie walked into the building as quickly as possible. She could've let her team take care of this but she wanted to meet the people who were going to be in charge of her 10 year old for nearly a month. The whole notion was ridiculous because he would have security with him at all times. Teddy often showed his annoyance with being monitored all day but he understood. After all he had spent his whole life in the White House. Once in the building and doing a last security check, the bodyguards stood down and allowed the President to greet the head coordinator. They spent some time talking and looking over the schedule for the summer.

Fitz didn't expect to see her there. It was his first time seeing her in a non-awkward dinner setting. She had been president for nearly two years now and yet she hadn't aged a day. Being in the White House aged him so much during his time there and he couldn't understand how she had managed to maintain her youthful glow.

He was followed by his own security, and Mellie quickly turned around when she heard the hushed and yet very familiar phrase being uttered by her men. "Mr. President." There was no way this was happening to her.

She turned around to see him gazing at her. "Fitz! I didn't know you were going to be here!" She shuffled towards him and gave him a shy hug. He politely held her for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"I saw the security outside and thought it was either someone had died or you were in here." He laughed. She immediately noticed his laughter had no humor in it and then she remembered. She hated that she had to bring it up but she didn't see a way out of this.

"I'm sorry for...um...Olivia...I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah...well thanks for the condolences, it was six months ago yaknow." His voice was crude.

Ouch. She knew not visiting him was low, but what was she suppose to do? She was still angry with him. She went to the funeral out of respect for Olivia and managed to not speak one word to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say...I should've called or visited..."

He looked up at her. "Well, thanks anyway." He stepped aside and moved towards the head coordinator. "Where are the papers I need to sign, my DVR is full of documentaries I want to catch up on!"

Mellie was taken back by his behavior but decided to ignore it.

"I'm glad Leila and Teddy will be spending the summer together. They won't be in the same head quarters because of their age but at least they'll have activities together and get to know each other." She tried to engage with him but he just kept filling out the forms.

"I could've done this at home, but I thought 'hey be a good dad, and go talk to the people in charge of your kid for a whole month!' I didn't expect this though! Chitchat with the leader of the free world. This is an added bonus."

"Fitz..."

"How's Gabriel?" He looked her right in the eyes now.

"He's fine. Fitz I really wanted..."

"He looked so handsome on the paper the other day, holding your hands. Nice guy, that Gabriel!"

She knew there was no point of talking to him when he was upset with her. She never understood why he was always upset with her when he was the one who ended their marriage the moment his second term was over, and moved in with Olivia in Vermont literally two months later until she had to return to Washington D.C for work. If anything, she should be furious with him. Gabriel was serving as her chief of staff, but they often went out together as friends and consequently got photographed. Anyone she hugged or held hands with in public automatically became her "new flame". She knew this would happen the moment she decided to run for office as a single woman, but Olivia spun it so well that America embraced her wholeheartedly.

"Well I'm done here, it was nice seeing you." She got up to leave.

"Tell, First Lady Gabriel I said hello." He smirked. He knew it would annoy her for him to refer to Gabriel as the First Lady.

"He's the chief of staff, and I'll let him know." She didn't understand why he was being so petty towards Gabriel when they had been good friends back in college. They had a falling out before graduation but she really thought they had buried the hatchet. Regardless, she knew he was being petty to upset her but she knew he was hurting so she didn't mind him much.

Gabriel was in his office reading. Mellie walked in and sat on the couch.

"I saw Fitz today."

Gabriel immediately put the folder down and ran to sit next to her. "Where? What happened?"

Mellie laughed as she turned towards the eager Gabriel. "You're too excited for this!"

"I spent my day talking about Global warming and trying to convince our own party that it is not a myth, and that it's a real thing that's happening. I'm exhausted but I wanna hear this!"

"Well he was at the summer camp office. He was angry. Well not angry, just ...bitter. I tried talking to him and he kept throwing these jabs."

" He was immature and bitter? So he was just being Fitz?"

"No no no, I mean yes, but I could tell he was sad. Losing Olivia did a number on him."

Gabriel looked at her indignantly. "Okay I get his wife passed away recently but that doesn't mean he gets to be mean, especially not to you. After all he did to you, I can't believe you're still cordial with him."

"Gabe, you know I spent two years angry at him, wishing the ground would swallow him whole, but I spent an entire year in therapy because of that. I didn't do all that healing to still be angry with him. Life took care of everything. I have the highest job in the land, I have my best friend by my side, my kids are wonderful and I'm happy."

"And he's not! I see! I knew you weren't all rainbow and sunshine now!" He smiled at her.

"No! That's terrible!" She smacked his shoulders. "I wish he was happy too. That was years ago and I'm a different person now. Not any less ambitious but a lot less damaged."

"Come here!" He pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so proud of you."

"You're a great partner Gabe."

"So are you! We make a cute couple too! I saw our pictures from a few days ago; very believable. If this all goes to hell, I'm considering acting as a career path."

She laughed along with him. "By the way, Fitz called you the First Lady."

"And he meant it as in insult? When will he learn? I get to spend my days by your side and getting paid for it. I wish you got paid for all those years of torture by his side! Being your chief of staff slash potential first gentleman in the eyes of the media as of late are great things to be."

" I agree. Now I have to go and run a country. See you later for dinner?"

He shook his head yes as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: My writing Is usually fluffy; 95% of the time. This story is not any different but keep in mind that Fitz has been awful to Mellie so I have to work with what I got. Anyway, enjoy.

It had been a week since Mellie last saw Fitz and she didn't think of him much. It had been weeks and now he wanted to see her. For what reason he didn't say, and Mellie felt calm and collected. Teddy was now in summer camp and she found herself calling repeatedly during the first few days to check on them. Leila was only five but she was one of the smartest kids Mellie knew, which was expected with Olivia as her mom.

She remembered how angry she was when she found out Liv was pregnant. She had never wanted to punch things more than she did that day. She saw how happy they were, and that eat her up inside. She always thought that Fitz would regret leaving her, that he would eventually come back, but he never did. It took a few years to get over the entire situation. Even with Olivia, running her campaign she wanted to fight her almost every single day. People found it strange that, they were working together, and truthfully so did Mellie. Yet they had this weird chemistry when it came to work. Olivia would suggest something and Mellie trusted her and did it. They didn't argue, there was no fuss. She didn't trust Liv with anything else in any regards except her career. After months of spending her days with the woman who indefinitely took away her husband, she found herself having a good time with her. They spent late nights, talking about work. They never spoke of anything beyond the campaign and yet she felt closer to Liv than anyone else in her life at that time. Olivia was the one who brought along Gabe. Olivia was the one who brought the one person who has been her best friend for the past few years. Gabe was an old college friend. They lost touch after Mellie moved to California, but Mellie was happy he was back in her life. Olivia also convinced Susan to be her running mate. Susan had originally planned to run for presidency herself but Olivia got to her. She proved to be one of Mellie's top assets.

When Olivia had passed away Mellie was still angry at Fitz, but not at her anymore. Therapy quickly made her realize that Liv didn't make any vows to her; Liv just fell in love with her husband and her husband reciprocated. It took months to realize that hating Fitz was hurting her more than it hurt him. He had the love of his life; they were expecting a baby while she bitterly watched from afar. She took one look at her life and decided that while Fitz may not love her, she loved herself.

Mellie sat on her chair at her office. She took a look around and felt like the boss she was. She took a deep breath when she saw the nob twist.

"Madam president, the former president is here to see you."

She motioned for her to let him in.

He walked into the familiar room. He looked around to see if she had made any changes since the last time he was here which was when senator Berkley held office for one term. He never liked Berkley, and he was beyond happy Mellie beat him out of office.

"The place looks great. It's so very you."

"You mean the fact that there's hooch on the table rather than scotch?" She laughed.

"Well that, but I can see you repainted it, and added some art to the room." He looked over at her desk to see various picture frames, including one with him and their children. "It's nice."

"Thank you." She offered him some hooch even though she knew he couldn't take it.

"That's poison. I don't understand how you can drink that thing."

"Well I don't have to as much anymore." She regretted it the moment those words came out of her mouth. "I mean, I have it here mostly for the guests. I want them to have an authentic experience. You know..." She put on the most stereotypical southern accent she could muster. "How it feels to have a southern woman as president of these United States."

He couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to turn the subject around. He saw how relaxed she was. No, it was more than relaxation; it was happiness. "I haven't seen you this happy since your lawyer days." He said it as an observation. Mellie was great at hiding her feelings if she was angry or sad but when she was happy, you could tell from a mile away.

"Well, I am happy. I'm fulfilled. This job is insane. Can you imagine?" She immediately realized whom she was talking to. "Of course you can!"

"President Melody Grant. I thought you would've changed your last name when you decided to run."

"What? And become a Crawford again? It doesn't have the same ring to it." She shrugged.

"You're right. Mellie Crawford sounds funny." He stopped for a moment." I really am proud of you. I realized I never congratulated you."

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"I came here because I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was angry because you didn't ... Well you know... I mean at her funeral ...but why should you after all we did to you? So I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"Well thank you and I acted the way I did because I was still angry with you. None of it matters now, It's all water under the bridge." She genuinely smiled at him.

"What does that mean exactly?"

She was taken back with his comment. "Well I mean, there is no "us" anymore, and there is no need to be angry with each other anymore. I'm sorry I did what I did during the divorce too. The Vermont house... It probably means less now that she's gone, but you can have it back. I was angry and wanted to be petty and you moving in with her in a different house than the one you built for her made me happy at that time. Well, what I thought was happiness then. I'm sorry I tried to keep Teddy from you for all those months and everything else." It all came out so fast and she cursed her therapist.

"Everything was so terrible between us. I gave you half of everything I had without a fight because I had the one thing I wanted the most in this world. Even without the house, we were happy. But I also didn't put up a fight because I felt guilty. I knew I shouldn't have kicked you out. What happened to those jurors was not your fault, and I knew that but I needed a reason to be mad at you. You had your faults, but you didn't deserve all the things I did to you and for that I am truly sorry."

Mellie tried hard to fight back tears. "When did you become this sentimental?" She joked.

"Well when you lose so much in a short period of time, you start looking a things differently that's all. And I'm not just talking about Olivia..." He immediately stopped talking.

She didn't know what he meant but she didn't press the issue either. "I'm glad we've both reached a place where the past is the past."

"Mellie... Don't you miss ... I meant sometimes, don't you wonder what we could've been if we didn't mess it up with our egos and agendas?"

She hated the turn this conversation had taken. "Not anymore." That was the truth. She was not interested in any "we" or "us" that involved Fitz.

He didn't respond. "I have to get going..."

"To watch all those specials waiting for you at home. I remember how you loved those." She remembered when she used to find him asleep in front of the TV in their apartment. She also remembered he only binged watched them when he was lost and didn't know his next move. "Fitz, you'll figure it out soon. Take it easy."

Fitz found himself checking the approval ratings for Mellie more and more each day, more so than when he was president himself. He couldn't help but be proud of her, and every time they improved he wanted to call her and congratulate her and then he realized it wasn't his place anymore. He wanted to call her every single day but he never had a good excuse. He didn't know what it was but he missed having her to talk to. A week had gone by and he went through his day like any other. His job now included making appearances and giving speeches, two things he hated the most but he did them. He finally came home and found a letter from Leila and Teddy's counselor with a drawing from her and Teddy attached. Visit day was coming up and the kids wanted to see their parents.

Fitz picked up the phone and dialed Mellie's office. The secretary, Stephanie, forwarded the call.

"Hello Fitz."

"Hi, Mellie." He was smiling into the phone and didn't realize the Mellie wasn't speaking. After a few silent moments she spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She wasn't dismissive, but she had so much to do and wanted to finish them as quickly as possible.

"Did you get the Letter from the camp?"

Mellie looked around her desk looking for any letters. "I had such a busy day and probably haven't gotten to it yet. Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. It was just reminding the parents that visit day was soon."

"Oh. Okay, thank you for letting me know." She didn't understand why he called to tell her that but she was appreciative of the fact that he did because otherwise it would've gotten lost with the rest of the letters she gets on the daily. She had to remind Stephanie to prioritize emails concerning her son.

"You're welcome."

"Is there something else you needed?"

"Well, no. I mean yes. I was thinking we could go together since Teddy is there too. It could be like our monthly dinner thing. I mean, I think it would be good for the kids."

"Yeah sure, Stephanie will call you and let you know what days I'll be going and then you can coordinate with her. Is that okay?"

"Sure. It's a date then." He quickly corrected himself. "Not date DATE. I meant to say it's a plan. I'll see you then."

Mellie couldn't help but laugh. She noticed he seemed nervous around her lately and she wasn't sure why but she was relieved they weren't angry at each other anymore. "Okay see you then. Bye."

He hung up and cursed himself for being so dumb. He was excited to have something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

Mellie arrived before Fitz. She spent the afternoon with Leila and Teddy and a few of their friends. Leila hadn't spent much time with Mellie and she was still shy around her. One of her curls fell over her eyes and the young girl struggled to get it behind her ears without getting paint on her hair. She looked up at Teddy and realized his hands were dirty too. Mellie watched the young girl and moved closer to brush the curl back. She grabbed a hair tie from her bag and put Leila's hair in a ponytail. "There you go!" She smiled at the girl.

"Thank you." She bit her lips before speaking again. "What should I call you? You're Teddy's mom but you're not my mom and you and daddy are friends but I don't know what to call you." She asked innocently.

"Um...you can call me Mellie."

"Teddy said you're the most important woman in the whole wide world."

"We're all equally important, sweetie. I just happen to have a very, very important job." Mellie picked up a blank canvas & sat next to Leila now. "What do you think I should paint?"

"Wooh draw me!" She squealed.

Teddy moved closer to his mom. "And I'll draw mommy." Teddy had given up the term 'mommy' a couple of years ago but Leila's sudden attachment to his mom made him more possessive.

"And Leila, you can draw my little Teddy bear!" Mellie gently pulled him down next to her and hugged him as a sign of reassurance.

"Who's going to draw me?" They all looked up to see a smiling Fitz above them. The kids rushed up to hug him. Mellie remained seated.

"Come on, who's going to draw me?"

"We all have partners daddy, you should draw one of those men who always follow you around." Leila picked up her brush again.

"That's not fair! Mellie has men that follow her around too! How come she gets to paint one of you and I don't?"

Leila looked at Mellie's security that was now standing about five feet away. "Mellie, can daddy draw you? And I'll draw daddy?" Fitz was taken off guard by the name usage. Leila normally referred to Mellie as "Teddy's mommy."

Mellie looked at Fitz and gave him that familiar look. That look that told him he was childish. "Yeah of course. Okay so, you're drawing daddy, daddy is drawing me, I'm drawing Teddy and Teddy is drawing you! Got it?"

They all collectively said "yes!" And began painting.

Fitz spent time looking over Mellie's canvas. She was focused on Teddy and didn't even notice. About 30 minutes later they were all finished and ready to show their work.

Fitz spoke up. "I call dibs on going last!"

"How come dad came last and he's making all the rules?" Teddy stood up and tried to look at his father's canvas.

"Because I'm the oldest." He shrugged as he hid his painting.

Mellie nodded her head. "He's right! Your dad is very, very VERY old!"

Fitz got a bit of his brush and brushed it against her arm.

"Hey! You said you were the oldest! She threw the entire bucket of paint at him.

Before they could figure out what was going on, Teddy and Leila ran away from the scene and started giggling. Fitz finally surrendered when he ran out of paint. He grabbed the roll of paper towel next to him, took a sheet and tossed it to Mellie. The two adults cleaned up while the children laughed.

Teddy came forward holding his painting of Leila. "I wanna go first. It's not very good but I like it." He showed them the picture. He drew Leila with a mermaid's tail sitting on a rock holding a book. "Leila loves the Little Mermaid and reading."

Leila stood up and looked impressed. "Just like Ariel!" She beamed. "Thank you Teddy."

Mellie and Fitz smiled at the gesture. They were afraid that they wouldn't connect because they don't get to spend much time together.

"Okay my turn." Leila presented her picture. For a five year old, her skills were impressive. She drew Fitz sitting down on the floor looking right at a female figure.

"Here is daddy. He's always looking at Mellie so I drew him like that."

Fitz blushed and so did Mellie. She was also very observant, more so than Mellie apparently.

"That's very pretty Leila!" Teddy high-fived his sister. "Okay mommy it's your turn!"

"Well I drew my favorite little man." Mellie was not an artist but she tried. She drew Teddy riding his horse. He didn't get to ride often but she knew how much he loved her.

"Raven! This looks great! Thanks mom."

"You know I can't paint but I thought of her and I think you two should be reunited soon."

Teddy couldn't contain his excitement! "Really? Can we go see her?"

"Yeah, I'll make it happen soon, I promisel." Mellie was trying so hard to be a good mother. She had years to catch up to and she made sure he and Karen were her priorities.

"I wanna ride a horse!" Leila proclaimed.

"Can she ride Raven mom?"

"Well that's up to her father. Can she Fitz?"

Fitz had been looking at their interaction in amazement. Where was this Mellie during their marriage?

He heard his name and quickly looked up. "Uh yeah, she can. We can even make it a weekend vacation thing!"

"Yay!" the children smiled.

"Okay it's my turn! Are you guys ready?"

Fitz presented his canvas and it was just a giant blob of paint.

They looked at it confused. "That looks nothing like mom, dad." Teddy finally spoke.

"Okay..." He walked behind and grabbed a huge bucket of paint one of his men had sneaked to him and dumped it all over Mellie. "What about now?"

Mellie sat there with her mouth open and eyes closed as Fitz and the kids laughed.

"Now…she looks exactly like the painting! Nice one dad!"

Mellie stood up. "oh you're gonna pay for this Fitzgerald!" She gave him a look that meant for him to run.

So he did and she followed after him.

Mellie and Fitz had separate cabins than the other parents for obvious security reasons. They each had their own cabins. Mellie was settled in for the night when she heard the knock.

It was Teddy. "Dad wants to know if you want to go roast marshmallows down by the lake with us."

Mellie looked at her pajamas. "Yeah, give me a few minutes, I'll be right there!"

In her rush she threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Just as she was about to leave her cell rang.

"Hey Gabe! How's everything going?"

"Susan and I are doing great. Things are great over here. What are you up to?"

"Oh we're about to go spend some time down by the lake with the kids!"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Fitz, the kids and I." She said it very nonchalantly.

"Fitz is there?" She could feel his smirk.

"Yes, he has two kids here, you knew he would come." She scoffed.

"And you're both conveniently together right now?"

She knew what he was trying to insinuate. "Gabe, you know all my efforts are for the kids. I'm not interested in him at all. I'm just relieved to have a normal family life again that's all. Anything you think is going to happen is not happening."

Gabe could tell she was being honest. "Okay, go have fun! Say hello to the kids for me!

"Okay, bye!" She hung up and walked out of her Cabin and towards the lake. She told her security they could take a break, but one insisted in tagging along just to be sure.

The kids did a little midnight swimming with their parents close by and once they dried off they all say around the bonfire to make s'mores. Fitz made up all these crazy stories to make them scared and Leila clung to Mellie for dare life. Teddy seemed to enjoy it immensely. Leila eventually fell asleep and one of the security men took her back to her Fitz cabin and Teddy followed along.

Mellie and Fitz sat by the bonfire. "They're tremendous kids."

"Yeah! Leila is so smart and God! She's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, and Teddy is starting to look like me a little."

Mellie looked at him like he had three eyes. "He looks nothing like you. We're practically twins, in fact if he was a girl I'm sure we would be identical!"

"First you say Karen looks like you, then you say Jerry looked like you and now Teddy is your twin!"

"It's not my fault my genes prevail! All my kids look like me!" She laughed. "Karen resembles you a bit though. And what they lack in appearance they picked it up in attitude. Teddy walks, talks and breathes like you. He recently just started watching all those DVDs of legacies you gave him. I've never seen him this focused."

Fitz listened attentively. He was brought back to their law school days when they used to stay out late talking, among other things.

Mellie noticed that the fire was dwindling down and stoop up. "It's late, we need to go to bed.

Fitz stood up and she was surprised at how close they were. "Mellie before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She grabbed a hair tie and made a ponytail with her hair.

He lost his train of thought and looked at how beautiful she looked now with the light of the night sky on her face.

"Nevermind, I'll ask you another time." He didn't want to ruin the moment or make things awkward so he let it go. "Come on let's walk back."

They walked back to their cabins. "I want to say goodnight to the kids." Mellie said as she walked into his cabin.

She walked up to where Teddy was sound asleep and kissed his forehead and did the same with Leila. She walked back toward the exit. "Goodnight Fitz, sleep well." She moved to kiss him on the cheek and he moved too quickly and she ended up pecking his lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Fitz smiled brightly. "It's okay. Goodnight Mels."

Her cheeks were red and she quickly walked back to her cabin.

AN: Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: do you know those authors that have a whole fic going and decide to write something completely knew? Anyway that's me. I'll be posting that maybe tomorrow. Meanwhile, enjoy this.

They woke up early for breakfast with the kids. She was surprised Fitz wasn't at the table yet. When he did show up, he was still in his pajamas and robe. Mellie raised her eyebrows at his attire.

"You do know we have to leave soon right?"

Fitz sat next to her. " Are we leaving together?"

That's not what she meant at all and she tried to figure out how she was always stuck in these little games with him.

"No…I meant all the parents have to leave today. We can leave together if you'd like."

Leila frowned. "I don't want you guys to leave."

Teddy turned to her immediately. "Yeah but we get to do cool stuff with the other kids now." He was excited to search for rare bugs.

Mellie laughed. "You see Leila, you'll have a lot of fun and you'll get to ride a horse here for practice before meeting teddy's horse."

Fitz looked over at Mellie. "I thought they didn't have horses here."

"Well now they do. They're small ones and everyone is trained so it's safe. It's only for a week though."

Teddy & Leila got up to hug Mellie. "Thank you!" They ran to tell their friends.

They finished breakfast and headed to their cabins to pack. They loaded everything up and went to say goodbye to the kids.

Mellie's car pulled up in front of Fitz' house. It was dark out now. The men carried everything inside. Mellie and Fitz sat in the back of the car looking at everything else except each other. Fitz decided to break the silence.

"Well this is me... I had a fun time with you and the kids."

"Yeah me too." She sat up more and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Mels." He moved in closer to kiss her cheeks but then he changed his mind and headed for her lips instead.

Mellie saw him advancing and she had time to move her head a different way but it was like she was stuck in place. His lips hovered over hers and then latched on. She reciprocated and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. One of his hands was on her thigh, inching up closer by the second while the other held tightly to her lower back. The hand on her thigh was now dangerously close to her center and he could feel her heat radiate through her jeans. He cursed the fact that she was wearing jeans. He brought his hand closer and cupped her mound.

She jumped at the touch and pulled away from him. She was out of breath. "Oh no, no no no." She was exasperated. She covered her face with both her hands. "We can't do this. What are we thinking?"

Fitz removed her hands from her face. "Of course we can. Hey, it's me." She looked at him and saw his face. God, he was beautiful. She wanted nothing more than to straddle him right now but she knew Better.

"That's exactly the point. It's you...and me. This..." She pointed between them, "We cannot happen. I'm in no way going through that again."

"Mels..."

"Please don't call me that." She held many great memories with him but the worst time of her life was also because of him.

"Mels," he insisted. "We're different people now. We've grown and I think we have something here. The way your lips captured mine, the way you smile with ease around me... We have something here and I'm not willing to let it go... again."

"This is like one of those really bad movies where the ex lover is re-romanced and then it all seems great and wonderful and then suddenly ...it's not. Fitz, can you honestly say that if Olivia were alive you would be here right now trying to reconcile with me?

He didn't say anything. Truth was, he wasn't sure.

"That's what I thought. We've both led happy lives for the past few years apart and I think we should keep it that way. We function well as friends but not as anything more."

"I guess time will tell." He gave her a look of determination. He inched closer and roughly kissed her again. "Goodnight Mels."

She was left there with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh boy..."

She was in China. Of course she was in China, she was the president of the United States. He dialed her number for the fourth time that day. She finally picked up.

"Mels Finally! Is reception that bad in China?"

"No, I didn't have a chance for personal calls, but since you called a few times I assumed it was an emergency."

"It's not an emergency, I just thought we were going to pick up the kids from Camp together this morning." He suddenly felt guilty for bothering her at work.

"Oh shoot! Stephanie was supposed to call you and tell you that Gabe was going to pick Teddy up for me."

"How long are you in China for?"

"I'll be home tomorrow night."

"That's great!" the line went silent. "Mellie, we need to talk."

"Fitz, there's nothing to talk about."

"There's a lot to talk about. I think we should talk about this over dinner soon."

"Are you really asking me out on a date?"

"Date? What date? I'm asking my friend and the mother of my children out for dinner." He was full of shit and she knew it. She also knew he was stubborn.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

He hung up the phone and did a celebratory jump in the air.

Leila giggled and ran back to the living room. Abby was sitting down watching TV when the little girls came in. "Daddy's going on a date with Mellie."

Abby raised her eyebrows and turned to Fitz. "Lei, can you go get auntie that puzzle you like so we can play?" The child ran upstairs to her room.

"What is she talking about?" Abby had become like a mother to Leila since Olivia passed away. They had made a promise to each other to protect one another and everything related to them.

"No, she misunderstood. I have to talk to Mellie when she comes back from China that's all."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together recently." She observed.

"Well, she is the mother of two of my children." He knew she was just looking out for Leila but he still got annoyed.

"Hey, look it's none of my business but make sure Leila is eased into it."

"She likes Mellie…"

"Make sure Leila knows that you haven't forgotten her mom. Keep Liv alive Fitz, if not for you than for her."

A pang of guilt washed over him. "Yeah, of course. You know I would never let her forget her mom."

"I know you wouldn't but she's a child and they're impressionable. Make sure she's not too attached to Mellie either because with your track record she's headed for disappointment."

The redhead grabbed her purse and headed upstairs to find Leila.

Fitz wanted to punch everything in sight in that moment. No one had any faith in him, not even Mellie and he had no one to blame but himself.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I really want your response to this particular chapter because I haven't decided if this will be mellitz endgame or not. Also check out my new story and let me know what you think :)

The kids got together for a final fun day before school. They invited all their friends and were having the best time.

Mellie watched them play soccer in the indoor field from a near distance. She had spent the last hour playing volleyball in the left court and was exhausted. She drank water and cleared the sweat of her face.

Mellie hadn't seen it coming. No one had. Carlos kicked the soccer ball so hard and it went right over her head and it hit the large cooler filled with canned drinks which landed right on top of her. Her men ran to her side.

Mellie laid on her bed, awake. She had been inside these walls for nearly six hours and she was beginning to feel uneasy. Every time she tried to move, her entire body protested. The Doctor had checked on her and left pain killers. The only problem was, she asked to be left alone and now she was in pain and couldn't reach the pills sitting on her nightstand.

She tried to get up to at least ring the bell to ask for help and couldn't. She only had one option left and so she yelled for help.

She expected one of her security men to come rushing in or even her doctor but instead Fitz walked in.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened and came in to check on you. I know it's not my place, but I thought I would come anyway." To Mellie's surprise he had left her alone for nearly a month. She thought after his display in the limo he would try to pursue her for sure, but he had stayed low. She didn't question him farther, but truth was she wished he had called.

"Thanks." She didn't know what else to say.

"Oh and Lauren said, Stephen Harper called. She didn't say for what though. Well she was going to but I was in a hurry to check on you so I kinda didn't pay attention."

Mellie's eyes went wide open. "Oh my God! The dinner! Stephen! I can't believe I almost stood up the Prime minister of Canada." She sat up too quickly and it felt like every single bone In her body were suddenly crushed in two. She let out a cry and Fitz rushed to her side.

"Would you stay put!" He gently pushed her down on the bed and got the pain pills and lifted up her head to give them to her.

She drank the water. "No, I have to go to this dinner. I've rescheduled about three times and..."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Mellie you need to lie down."

"Fitz I'm going to this meeting, so it's either you help me or get someone who can."

She was always stubborn. "Fine." He helped her off the bed. He could see she was trying not to wince at the pain but he could tell.

She saw him give her a worried look. "The medicine will kick in soon and I'll be fine. I'll be sitting for the majority of the dinner anyway, it's not gonna be any different than me laying on this bed all day." He didn't say anything.

She stood next to her closet and eyed the dress she had picked out for the dinner the week before. She tried lifting her arm to reach it and she couldn't. "Fitz could you please get this navy blue dress out of the hanger for me?"

Fitz reached up and got the dress. Mellie took it and thanked him.

She tried to untie her robe and got frustrated. "Okay I'm going to need you to help me dress."

Fitz swallowed hard. "Um...okay."  
He walked over to her and tried to untie her robe. Mellie covered his hands.

"Wait, turn around. I have to put on a bra first. You can't see me naked."

He laughed and remained still.

"What's so funny? I'm serious. Turn around."

"Mellie I've seen you naked a million times. I've had my mouth all over that body. Why do I have to turn around?"

She blushed. "Because that was moons ago and things have changed between us and I need you to turn around."

"How are you going to put on a bra when you can't move your arms?"

She saw where the problem lied there. "Okay but try not to touch anything. Minimum contact please." She couldn't believe this was her life.

He grabbed a bra she showed him and untied her robe. He couldn't help but stare.

"Fitz..." She could feel his hot look on her.  
He quickly came back to reality and gently placed her arms inside the loops and brought it up to her chest and hooked it in the back. "You see, I'm just helping you get dressed."

Mellie nodded her head. That wasn't as bad as she thought.

He grabbed the dress and looked it over. He unzipped it and bent down to get her to place her legs between the dress. He slowly lifted it up, trying not to hurt her. He was surprised how body-hugging it was. His hands were now touching her thighs as he continued lifting the dress further up. He stopped when his thumbs were on both sides of her ass. He couldn't help but look at her. She was still as beautiful as ever.

She had her eyes closed. She noticed that he was still now and opened her eyes. "Fitz what are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Um no reason, I just ...no reason." He continue to lift the dress up. "You look beauti-" he stopped himself and gently put her arms through the sleeve of the dress. He walked behind her and slowly zipped it up. He walked over to her massive shoe closet and picked out the shortest pair of heels. He bent down and placed them on her feet. "There you go."

She gave him a shy smile and thanked him. "Could you brush my hair and place a little bit of blush on my face?"

"You want me to do you hair and makeup for too?"

"You did it when we were in college..." She remembered him giving her baths which usually led to more.

He smiled at the memory. "This doesn't leave this room!" He warned and grabbed a brush.

He brushed her hair and looked intently at her neck. Mellie was curious about something so she decided there would be no harm in asking. "Fitz, can I ask you something and do you promise to be honest."

He nodded his head yes and she could tell from the reflection on the mirror.

"If things were to get physical between us... Would that be enough or would you want more?" She asked because as much as she didn't want to get into a relationship with the one men who had the power to make her doubt everything she knew and not in a good way either, she really wanted to feel his strong body on top of hers. She really wanted to have him inside of her and the urge was going to damn near kill her soon.

Fitz pulled her hair behind her ear. "You think I'm over here brushing your hair for meaningless sex?"

She looked up at the mirror. "Are you?"

"No. God Mellie we have kids together, we have history and a huge portion of it is shitty but a big part isn't and if we..."

"What if I said I wasn't interested in anything meaningful?"

"What are you saying?" He knew what she was saying but he needed to hear it from her.

She turned around and captured his mouth. She let go on his lips and took a deep breath. "I want this."

He smiled and brought his lips to her. He bit down gently on her bottom lip and slid his tongue in the cavern of her mouth. He let go only when they both needed air.

"Fitz, I mean. I want this" she pointed between them, "but only the physical part of it. I don't want to be caught up in this again with you. If you're okay with it, then we can..." She ran her hands up his chest and took one of his ear and slowly bit down.

He wanted to tell her that he would never just want sex from her but right now all he could think about was her hot mouth on his neck. He pushed her away from him and looked her in the eyes.

"Aren't you going to be late for you dinner?"

She looked at the clock. "Oh shit, yeah! I have to go." She stood to leave and then turned around. "When you decide you know where to find me."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know I'm awful and I do apologize. The rating has changed so I guess skip this chapter if M ratings are not your thing. (it's not terribly explicit)

He said goodbye to his little girl and hung up. It was almost dinner time and he stood at home alone once again. Olivia was barely home for the second half of their marriage. Every time she made it home, she got a phone call with a lead. They were usually dead ends until she ended up dead. He missed her. She was never a good cook but he loved teaching her when she found the time for him. He never doubted her love for him. He knew who he married and he was proud of her for seeking out justice but he never wanted her to lose her life in the process.

Shivers ran down his body and he walked up the stairs to get under the blankets; dinner soon forgotten. He couldn't even complain about his predicament. Karma had a funny way of making its way to you. He suddenly thought of his ex wife. There was no doubt he still had feelings for. Feelings he thought were long gone even when they were married. He was confused and he wasn't sure what brought on this change of heart but he found himself missing her. He remembered in the beginning of their marriage whenever he was upset or overthinking Mellie would let him lay his head on her lap and run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and picture that exact image. He missed her and he wanted to see her.

Mellie said goodbye to Stephanie and sent her home. She walked up to her room and took a shower before changing into a satin knee length night gown. She was about to pick up a book when she saw her phone vibrate.

"Fitz it's 12 am."

"I know, but I needed to see you."

"Are you here right now?"

"I will be in a few minutes, tell your brutes to let me in."

She rolled her eyes. "They weren't brutes when they were protecting you and suddenly..." She stopped talking realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere. "What exactly do you need?"

"I'm in. What you said before. It can just be casual."

She felt a shiver run down her body. "So you're calling for a booty call?"

"Well...yeah! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I'll have them let you in." And so it started.

*3 months later*

His lips meet hers. He's tentative with her, soft, but she doesn't want that. She wanted to be as connected to him as possible physically but she wasn't looking for intimacy. Mellie arched up into him and slicked her tongue along his bottom lip until his mouth opens. Her teeth drag, her tongue a hot swirl in his mouth. For the past three months they've been at it like bunnies. He had no idea how carnal her desires were but he grasped to anything she gave him. She chose to give him her beautiful, glorious body. She chose to give him her time and that gave him so much hope.

* * *

She straddled his thigh. Her mouth frantic, but he didn't want it like that. Fitz broke away from her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers, slowing her down her with the stroke of his fingers up and down her lower back.

She growled, arching open-mouthed towards him, but he leaned backward and didn't let her kiss him. "Can we take it a bit slower this time? I want to feel your every move. I want to worship every inch of your body before taking you to your heights. I need to feel like we're one." He lets out something that was reminiscent of a sob but it escaped her.

This was the opposite of what she wanted. She had the longest day at work and when he called and said he wanted to come over she expected to be on her second or third orgasm by now. Instead he wants to go slow. She had no choice but to indulge him. She slows down and kissed his neck slowly. He groans, closing his eyes against the assault of her mouth at his neck. Fitz cups her face and kisses her. It was deliberately Slow and he ignored her every attempt to speed things up.

She was getting frustrated. He chose the worst night to take things slow. She admitted that she liked how delicious his tongue was on the nape of her neck but she wanted more. She could smell his strong masculine scent and she wanted to bury her face in his chest and stay there. She quickly snapped out of it. She grabbed his hands and placed in on her ass. He palms her ass and hoists. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took long strides, knowing how strong he is. He sat on the edge of the bed. she breathes heavily against his neck, her hips moving against his erection. She smiled feeling his enthusiasm against her thighs; happy that he had abandoned the idea of taking it slow.

He cups her breasts in his palms and she bites his skin unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra. She's stunning and he tells her so before leaning down and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Without interrupting him she reached down and unbuttoned his shirt. Once its off, Mellie leans in to him and presses her naked chest against his. Fitz rolls them over until she's underneath him.

She reached for him, cupping him in her palm and he gasps. She quickly removed his pants and reached between the slit in his boxers. He jumped at her touch. It's teasing and light. He mustered enough courage to pull away and pull her dress and underwear off leaving her naked. Fitz reached down between them and strokes two fingers through her slick heat just find out how wet she is for him. He pushed into her and she moved her hips adding pressure. His fingers curled and his thumb circleed her clit and she moans, long and loud. He found himself smiling, watching her come undone like this. He picked up the pace a little bit, he stroked his fingers over it again and again until she was moaning and her whole body shivered with pleasure. He watched a small smile form around the corners of her mouth.

He slid into her, as slowly as he can possibly bear to. She's so tight and hot around him. She was never one to hold back in bed. She breathed a litany of curses and moans. Mellie is impatient and when she bites him he thrusts hard and she cries out, "Yes, Fitz. Harder." He continued this way and felt like this was how he was always meant to be; connected to her.

The very last thread of his control snapped and he thrust over and over again, her body is mush underneath him but she urges him to keep going. She came screaming his name. "Fitzgeraaaaald." He loved when she screamed his full name.

He thrust once more, twice, and then found his own release. She's still trapped underneath him, but she doesn't seem to mind.

Without moving he kissed her collarbones. "God I love you." He was aware of his brain forming the words and he wanted to make it stop before it came out of his mouth but before he could there it was.

"Fitz..." She was now acutely aware that he was right on top of her. She motioned to move away and he slid off her body. She grabbed her robe and sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through her hair.

He sat up. "What? I can tell the woman I just slept with that I love her?"

She turned to him. "This is not what this is and you know that." She didn't want to be harsh towards him but she didn't want him to get ideas either.

"It's been three months..."

" yeah and we're getting along, and we're co-parenting wonderfully and we're doing this..." She moved her finger between them, "and I love this. Don't complicate it."

"So we're just gonna fuck until you decide otherwise?"

She flinched. "That's all this was Fitz. Our divorce was the best thing to happen to me. I've never felt like Melody as I do now. I couldn't breathe when I was with you. You consumed my every thought and every breath I took was for you. I don't mean this in a good way either. Now, everything I do is for me and I have no desire to go back to that. I'm sorry if you thought we could be more."

He swallowed hard and reached for her hand. Here's that karma he was always so aware of. He listened to her words and wanted to tell her that he had changed but knew she wouldn't believe him. He wanted to have some sort of relationship with her, at least this way he got to be with her. At least this way he got to hold her hands, and kiss down her stomach and whisper in her ear. He wanted to leave because he knew there was no way he would stop loving her but he wanted to be close to her. "Okay. Can we go to dinner tomorrow?"

She was surprised at his calm demeanor. "Fitz, we're not dating."

"Fine, you can bring along Gabe then."

She thought about it. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." She got up and headed to the bathroom.

When she came out he was already dressed and so was she. She was glowing and he couldn't help pulling her to him.

"I have to get going. Feel free to stay as long as you need and then see yourself out." She moved in and kissed his cheek. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "Have a good day madam president."

She didn't say a word and left the room. Fitz was sure that after a while she would get attached and change her mind but it seemed like she had no intention of starting anything serious.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mellie and Mathew entered the restaurant that night all eyes were on them. She could see the waiters fighting over who would get their table out of the corner of her eye and she giggled quietly. She and Mathew had been seeing each other for 2 1/2 months and she really liked him. She was seriously thinking about breaking things off with Fitz as they seemed to be getting more serious. She knew Fitz would be devastated but if she was being honest with herself she didn't care. She had no interest in nothing more than casual sex and co-parenting with Fitz. With Mathew, she wanted so much more. She hadn't genuinely liked someone this much in a long time. Mathew was a doctor and he often traveled to third world countries with Doctors Without Borders and treated people who didn't have access to proper medical care. Mathew was 6'4 with curly dark hair, tan skin and piercing brown eyes. He was much more muscular than Fitz and younger too.

They made great conversation as they ate dinner. She of course couldn't go into much detail about work for national security reasons but he told her all about the work about he had doing in Cambodia and his daughter Kai who was four. Mathew had adopted Kai when she was just a year old. He had gone to do some medical work in the Philippines and little Kai was one of his patients. She cried with everyone who touched her and Mathew was the only one who'd been able to put her at ease. During his three month stay in the Philippines he fell completely in love with her and looked into adopting her. He was able to take her home a month before her first birthday. Mellie's heart melted as he gushed about his daughter. She gushed about Karen and Teddy and even talked a little about Leila. She'd grown quite fond of the little girl, it was hard not to. After dinner Mathew and Mellie decided to take a stroll in the park. Secret Service flanked them in front and behind. Mellie had learned a long time ago to pretend they weren't there but Mathew was still getting used to it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and she snuggled into him as they walked .

"I had a really nice time tonight." she said looking up into his eyes. She stretched up and softly pecked him on the lips. "I had a great time too" he replied kissing her forehead . They strolled in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's presence before Mathew broke the silence. "How would you feel about us taking our relationship to the next level?"

Mellie grinned up at him. "I'd love that." she grinned as she leaned up to capture his lips. he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned as she sucked and nibbled on his lips. The camera flashes brought them back to reality and they both giggled. "I still haven't gotten used to this" he said laughing.

"You'll learn to ignore them." She took his hand and walked to the car.

"What I said earlier... I was being serious. I really, really like you and if you would have me I would love to be exclusive." Mellie could tell he was nervous.

She smiled and her eyes sparkled. Before Mathew could, one of the security man opened the car door for the both of them. He allowed her in first.

Mellie turned her body to him. "Well as it turns out I really like you too." Before she could blink he captured her mouth. His had was on her thigh and she felt things moving too fast. Technically she felt his hand very close to her center and she covered his hand with her own.

He got the hint and quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. This is fine, just not yet." She kissed him and took his hand in hers.

0000

She entered her room to find him there reading a magazine. This had become a norm for them so she removed her jacket and removed her shoes.

"Can you unzip my dress?" She walked over to him and without looking away from his magazine reached over and unzipped her dress. He was upset about something and even though she was tired she was curious.

"Fitz, what are you doing here and why are you in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood and I'm here because I wanted to see how your date went." He said between clenched teeth.

She didn't even tell him she had a date. "you know it's very creepy to put a detail on the President of the United States right?"

" I didn't put a detail on you... That's besides the point. How was your date?"

"It was fine."

"Do you like him?"

"Fitz this is weird." She stepped out of her dress and gathered her hair to form a bun on top of her head. He couldn't help but look at her. She had always been comfortable around him and he was glad that didn't change.

"it's not weird. I'm just someone you fuck on the daily. We're not dating, I'm not your boyfriend. Why is it weird?" He was playing with fire and he knew it but his stubbornness always got the best of him.

She didn't want to discuss it because he has just told her he loved her very recently. She knew it would hurt him but if he wanted to be stubborn, then there was nothing she could do. "Alright. Yes I like him. We're a good match."

He put the magazine down and hopped out for the bed. "What does that mean?"

"It means I want to see him again..."

He walked dangerously close to her. He trapped her between the wall and himself. "Why do you want to see him again?"

She wasn't intimidated by him in the least. "I just told you because I like him... a lot." She looked him straight in the eyes.

He let out a sigh. "What is it that he has that I don't? Is he better than I am?" He moved his hand to cup her mound.

Mellie closed eyes. "For one, he's not you. There's no terrible history linking us."

His hand travelled north and into her panties. "I love you and if you would just give me a chance you would see just how much..." He slipped a solitary finger in her and watched her eyes roll back.

It didn't go unnoticed by her that he always used sex to get his point across. It bothered her but not enough to stop him. She just kept looking at him daring him to continue. "You must not like him that much if you're letting me do this to you."

"My feelings have nothing to do with my orgasms Fitz." She meant it in the way she sounded and she thought that would deter him but he became more determined.

He smugly bent down and bit down on her bottom lip. He removed his finger and removed her panties and got down on his knees. He grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder. She opened her legs further giving him access. There were a few things more satisfying than seeing Fitz on his knees. His tongue was very talented and Mellie thanked the heavens he was so attentive.

He spoke between licks. "Does he make you feel the way I do?" She was about to respond but he teasingly stuck his tongue inside her and her body felt like it was levitating.

She gathered her thoughts and took the opportunity to speak. "I don't know... yet." She ran her fingers through his curls and held his head in place.

He loved the word "yet". The thought of another man touching her infuriated him.

She could feel him smiling into her and she wanted to egg him on but she could barely form words. Her orgasm came crashing down and he remained in between her thighs licking every drop of her.

He stood and watched her scrunched up face as she came from her high. He loved the way she smelled, her taste, her sounds and her looks. He wasn't willingly to let another man experience any of this.

She opened her eyes and smiled before kissing him. She tasted herself on his lips. She was ready to walk away and he slammed her Into the wall.

"I'm not done." Something had changed and Mellie wasn't sure what it was but with the way he ripped her bra off and removed his own clothing she didn't care. He bit hard on her neck and she knew that would leave a scar.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed himself into her. She let out a small whimper and threw her head back against the wall as he moved within her. The only sounds that could be heard in the the room were Fitz's rough grunts and Mellie's soft whimpers and occasional moans. He moved them from the wall into the bed, pinning her legs above her shoulders and thrusting deep inside of her.

"Are you sure you wanna give this up?" He breathed into her neck as he rubbed her sensitive nub. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood but she was doing her best not to cry out because she knew Teddy and Leila were in the next bedroom. Fitz increased the pace of his thrusts and kissed her to quiet her moans.

"Fitz I'm so close, just a little more." she whined as her hands gripped his ass, making him go deeper. Fitz began thrusting faster and faster inside of her making the headboard bang against the wall. "shit, shit, shit" Mellie chanted as she and Fitz came simultaneously.

They laid there, covered in sweat trying to catch their breaths. Fitz placed soft kisses on her neck and chest and softly pecked her lips. "This can't happen again." she said when she finally caught her breath. "This won't happen again." she said looking him dead in the eye. Fitz leaned in to kiss her but she moved her face away. "I mean it." she said pushing him off of her and getting up off the bed. "Leila can stay here tonight but you should go." she said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I love Mellie so much. Way too much. You'll understand why I'm saying this in the next couple of chapters...

Fitz couldn't believe she really hadn't called him over in two weeks. He didn't believe for one second that she really didn't have any feelings for him. Abby came over to check on Leila and pick her up for their weekly spa date and he knew Mellie would come over to pick up Teddy soon and he wanted to spend some time with her alone.

"Hey Abby, would you mind taking Teddy too? I know it's your thing with Leila but I think he would enjoy it." He said it nonchalantly because he didn't want Abby to know he wanted the house to himself.

Abby looked at Leila for approval and the her curls bounced shaking her head yes.

They both smiled and Abby called out for Teddy who came rushing down the stairs. "Come on, we're going to get you a facial!" She laughed

Teddy looked at his dad in confusion and Fitz laughed and shrugged. "Thank you Abby and have fun! He shouted after Abby.

0000000000000000

He heard the ring of the bell and rushed to the door. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a knee-length body hugging purple dress that showed her collarbones perfectly. Her hair was perfectly curled and fell over her shoulders. She stared for a little more than was appropriate.

"If you're not going to invite me in please call Teddy out for me."

He blinked and told her to come in and she did. She called out for Teddy.

"He's not here. He went out with Abby and Leila."

Mellie had grown to love Abby. Not many people would stick around and take care of their best friend's child like Abby did. It wasn't just picking her up to do fun things. Often times she would go to school meetings, buy her things she knew Fitz wouldn't know how to choose and even simple things like doing her hair. She was in many ways Leila's second mom even with no relation to Fitz. She trusted her and had no problem with Teddy spending time with her.

"Isn't today their spa day?" He smiled at how she remembered little things concerning Leila.

"Yes, but Teddy wanted to tag along..." He lied and she knew he was lying. She put down her purse and took a seat on his couch. "Do you need to talk to me?" She patted the seat next to her for him to sit.

He was so happy to be that close to her and that she was allowing it. "Okay I mean yes, but I don't want you to dismiss me."

She nodded and knew what was coming but listened anyway.

"I know you and Mathew are dating but he doesn't know you like I do. I know I hurt you and made you feel worthless and you fought so hard for us until you couldn't anymore. I know it's a lot to ask, but couldn't you fight just a little more?" He moved closer.

"Fitz what is it that you think we have in common anymore?"

He didn't hesitate with his answer. "We have kids together and Leila likes you a lot. we have amazing chemistry and you can't deny it and try as you might to hide it , you have feelings for me and I love you. What else do you need?" He was pleading now. Mellie was stubborn but he never had to fight for her love. It was always there and now that it wasn't he was at a loss and didn't know how to make her see that he had changed.

Mellie got comfortable because she had a lot to say. "Our kids have always been there that wasn't enough to get you to treat our family like it mattered. I mean we were both horrible parents but I always counted them. I might've never had the mother gene or rather it was sucked from me after-" she was going to mention the rape but her body started to recoil at the thought. "You made plans with your late wife without even considering them. You didn't consider how coming out to the public with your mistress would affect Karen at school. She spent weeks on the phone with me crying about how everyone looked at her and made fun of her and I. I guess, I should thank you because I got my daughter back. We talk nearly everyday now and our relationship has been wonderful. I should also thank you because you leaving got me to get my head out of my ass and start loving people who actually deserved my love."

"Mellie now you know that's not-"

"I'm not done." He stopped talking.

"We have chemistry. Of course we have chemistry. Sex was never a problem for us. All I had to do was be awake, sometimes not even that, for you to jump on top of me. But it's also what you use to show me you love me. You don't have anything else in your arsenal and while I enjoy it and you a lot, it's not enough. I can trust for you to give me multiple orgasms but I can never trust you with my heart. It's not a matter of me being afraid of getting hurt because every guy I date will come with that risk. It's a matter of me not wanting to give you the chance simply because I've learned to love myself before anyone else."

He sat there shocked by her words and he Wanted to argue but they were all true and he realized in that moment that the damage he had caused was much greater than he thought.

"So I'm not seeing Mathew to get back at you or to make you jealous. I'm dating him because I like the way he makes me feel."

"Mellie, I love you so much." He was now holding her hand to his cheek and an involuntary tear rolled down his cheek. All he could say was that he loved her.

"You might love me, but let me ask you this; If Olivia was alive would you be here right now saying you loved me?" She looked at him and new the answer immediately. "Exactly. You're here in this moment right now because she's gone and you got lonely and I was something familiar. You don't love me, you love my familiarity which is understandable. But I'm not lonely and I don't find anything in our familiarity that I want to keep around. I will always care for you Fitz, a thousand men can't change that. I love Leila and her and teddy growing up together is very important to me; I don't want our relationship to get in the way of that. But I don't see us getting back together and doing this as a couple."

He was choking on his words and wanted to beg her to give them a chance but the words weren't coming out. He had a huge lump on his throat and it felt like the world was crashing right on top of him. He couldn't believe she had reduced their relationship to just sex. "So there's nothing I can say or do to get you to change your mind?" He was pleading now.

"No, and I'm not a fortunate teller and I'm not sure of what the future holds but right now I have no desire to be with you."

Without even thinking about it he captured her lips and sucked on her bottom lip. His tongue found it's way into the cavern on her mouth. She reciprocated and he could feel their tears mesh together. Once it felt like he couldn't breathe he let go and peppered kisses all over her face and and then neck and then he just laid his head on her chest.

She didn't know how to comfort him since she was the one hurting him, so she let him hold onto her and ran her fingers through his hair.

He woke up and she was sleeping underneath him. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't believe he had humiliated himself like this. He wanted to get up but he realized this was probably the last time he would hold her like this. With his head still on her chest, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed every finger. He looked at her ring finger and seeing it completely empty broke his heart in two even though they had been divorced for years.

Mellie stirred and felt his weight on top of her. She sat up.

"Fitz, I have to go."

He didn't move. "Stay."

"Fitz, those men have been standing outside for hours."

"That's their job. You should stay."

She grabbed his head and slowly pushed it away from her. That's it, she needed to stand her ground and stopped babying him. She always found herself babying him. She stood up, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Call me when Teddy gets here and I'll send someone to pick him up...actually Abby has a detail on her, I'll let them know to bring him home. Goodbye Fitz."

He instantly missed her and he couldn't believe how karma had found him and fucked him over so badly.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So I've decided to finish this story and then I'll finish the second one right after. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Matthew had been visiting her as often as possible and she loved how excited he got when he saw her. They had been dating for six months now and they were finally introducing the children. Teddy was excited to have a new kid around so naturally he told Leila about Kai. Truth was he was glad Leila would have someone her age to hang out with and give him some space now that he was older. Leila was really excited to have another girl in the family.

"Daddy, Teddy says we're going to meet Kai soon!"

"Who's Kai?" Fitz had never heard of that name.

"Teddy's new little sister! Teddy showed me a picture and she's really small."

Fitz froze. His mind went wild doing the math. There was no way mellie was pregnant and they just broke it off less than four months ago. Who in the hell was Kai?

They got home and he decided to ask her about Kai. Mellie only allowed him to call for things concerning Teddy and Leila or in cases of emergencies. He resented that but he took the little she was giving him.

The phone rang & his heart started beating. He heard her voice, soft and took in in for a few moments.

"Fitz, are you okay?" Now he detected concern and snapped out of it.

"I'm fine, sorry I got lost for a second."

She sighed. "Okay good. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Who's Kai?" He kept his voice neutral.

"Oh little Kai is Mathew's daughter. Teddy is meeting her this week."

"Mels, is it wise to get the kids involved so soon? What if it doesn't work out?"

"It's been six months and they're only going to see each other now since Mathew is leaving for Peru early next week and Kai is spending a couple of weeks with Teddy and I."

"So it's serious?" he was disappointed.

"Yes, you would like him."

"I'm sure I wouldn't." He regretted his petty comment immediately but didn't take it back. "Did you know Leila wants to meet her too?"

"Of my God! No I didn't. Teddy must've told her. Look, if you're fine with it so am I. I'm sure she would enjoy a girl her age to hangout with."

"Is Mathew going to be there?"

"Of course Mathew will be here. You're welcome to come if you want but only after the first hour. I want to have this private moment with both our kids."

"Fine." He couldn't help the jealousy in his voice. He hung up without saying goodbye. He barely knew Matthew but he wanted a reason to not like him. No one was this perfect. He did what he usually did and conducted his own research.

He entered the residence and walked around comfortably. Everything was very different and yet so familiar. He held Leila's hand and watched as she took in her surroundings. She hadn't been to this part of the residence yet and she seemed very amused. They entered the dining room and found Teddy, Kai ,Mathew and Mellie talking. Kai was showing them a native doll she got as a gift. Fitz walked in and announced himself. Mellie stood up and introduced the adults. Fitz reluctantly shook Mathew's hand and smiled at Kai. She was very small and with bright brown eyes. She was beautiful and smiled wholeheartedly. Leila immediately moved over to sit next to her and they started talking and playing with the dolls. The grown ups eat nearly silently and marveled at the kids.

Mathew took Mellie's hand in his and Fitz immediately noticed. He clenched his jaw and tried his best to remain calm and collected. Kai and Leila who had excused themselves from the table rushed back with a flower pedal each and they gave them to their fathers. Mathew thanked her and passed the flower to Mellie who smiled and moved in to kiss him lightly.

Fitz subconsciously crushed his petal and took a sip of his wine.

"Daddy you broke it!" Leila spoke in a soft, hurt voice.

Her voice brought him back to the present. "Oh." He opened his palm and noticed the petal was destroyed. "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't mean to. Daddy just has big hands." He smiled and the girl seemed to accept his excuse. Leila grabbed Kai's hand and went back to their playing area.

Mathew was an noble man. He was kind and sweet but he knew when someone was interested in someone and Fitz was definitely interested in Mellie. He noticed and he couldn't help but be annoyed by him.

Soon the children got tired and Mellie brought them up for a nap. Fitz took this opportunity to meddle.

"She's great isn't she?"

Mathew looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm very fortunate to have her. Hopefully soon I get to call her my wife." He made sure he was clear and he made sure he heard him.

Fitz froze. He didn't think marriage was coming so soon. "Marriage huh?" Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"It's been six months and Im pretty sure she's thinking of it. We're both at an age where we date for a long commitment. I'm not saying we're going to get married tomorrow but I would like it to be soon." He smiled knowing he was boiling with rage.

"Oh. Well congratulations." There was no celebration in his tone.

Mellie came down and immediately felt the tension between the two men. Mathew grabbed her by the arm and walked away from Fitz. "I have to get going. I have a few things to pack. I had a great time and I hope Kai doesn't give you a hard time. I'll be here tomorrow before my flight to say goodbye properly." He smirked and kissed her. He let his hands roam over her ass knowing Fitz was watching. He made sure to hold her as close as possible too.

Fitz watched them and he couldn't help the anger he felt. He wanted nothing more than to go there and remove her his embrace but he knew that would upset her. He watched as Mathew walked away and Mellie turned to face him.

"Fitz, thank you for coming. The kids seem to really get along. Leila fell asleep so if you want she can stay the night and I'll have her home in the morning."

He grabbed his coat. "Sure." He started walking away.

"Fitz..." He turned around. "I'm sorry. He's not usually this demonstrative in public and we didn't do that to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"Tell me something...is he everything you ever wanted?" He waited for an answer.

She was going to speak but he walked away before she could. Mathew was so good to her and there was no reason for her to feel bad and yet here she was feeling horrible.

-She laid back down and pressed her thighs together tightly. She ran her hands up her body, stopping to touch both her breast. She made circles around her nipples and watched as his eyes turned almost gray with desire. She now knows she has his full attention so she tilted her head back and arched her back, waiting for him.

The bed dipped when he got on top of her. He gripped her thighs and then dipped his fingers beneath the edge of her panties and scratched a nail across the oversensitive flesh.

"Fitz, please." He finally tugged the minuscule piece of lace down her legs, leaving her completely bare before him. He teased his tip through her folds as his mouth devoured hers.

She tucked her foot behind his knee, flipping them so he landed on his back and she's straddled him. she rose above him, and positioned herself perfectly before she took him inside, her body stretched to accommodate him. She was almost surprise by his size and immensely pleased with it. A deep sense of satisfaction settled over her as she watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His knuckles grabbed on to the sheets and she could hear him moan her name. She shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being joined with him and started moving her hips in a steady rhythm, moaning as he hit just the right spot inside of her.

-Suddenly she heard someone call out for her and she touch her arm. She opened her eyes and looked around searching for the man responsible for the wetness between her thighs. She looked up and found Mathew instead. He was smiling down on her and she smiled back.

"Hey, good morning." He bent down and kissed her softly. "I'm here like I promised."

She allowed herself to breathe. She couldn't believe she was still dreaming about him. She loved what she had with Mathew and she chastised herself for even thinking of him.

She pulled herself together and had her fun with Mathew. With his head between her thighs,she momentarily forgot about Fitz and allowed Mathew to bring her to her release. He was a talented lover and she couldn't understand why she was dreaming about Fitz.

The phone rang and she couldn't believe this was the second time she was interrupted. She stretched her body and picked up her phone. Mathew was still between her thighs and Mellie could barely focus.

She was still breathing very heavy when she picked up the phone. "Hello..."

Fitz spoke. "Did I interrupt something?"

Mellie blinked. "Uh n-oooo" In that exact moment Mathew stuck his tongue inside of her with a purpose.

Fitz was instantly angry and Mellie could tell. "I was just checking to see when Leila will be home." He stated flatly.

Mellie swallowed hard and tried to focus. "Around one. I'll bring her myself."

"Alright." He hung up and Mellie was relieved.

They had spent the morning and the beginning of the afternoon together with the drove to the airport to drop Mathew off. The kids said their goodbyes and so did Mellie and Mathew.

Something seemed to be bothering him and Mellie noticed. "Are you okay?"

"I just...no it's silly. See you soon babe." He kissed her once again.

She couldn't shake the feeling and wanted to know. "Matt, if something is bothering you let me know. I don't want you to go all the way to Peru with this on your mind." She stroke his cheeks with her thumb.

"I don't like Fitz and I know you have to see him because of your kids but he's always around and I know you wouldn't cheat on me but I don't like that he's always there."

Mellie felt guilty immediately. She wouldn't cheat on him, that he was right about. "I can't really limit contact with him because Teddy and Leila have gotten used to having this closeness but I can promise you that you have nothing to worry about."

He sighed in relieve. "I love you see soon." She said goodbye and ushered the kids back to the car. She watched as the men in black helped them with their seatbelt and she had to get it together because otherwise she was in trouble. Damn that Fitz.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: please don't kill me, but this is the last chapter. I'm saying don't kill me because of the ending...

Three months later

"Matt please don't do this." He put his stuff in a bag as he tried avoiding her. He hadn't moved into the White House but he had plenty of clothes and other items all over her room.

"Don't do what? I proposed and you said no. You knew I was looking for a commitment from the beginning!" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish you were honest with me from the beginning."

"I didn't say no, I said I'll think about it ... It's just..." She wanted to tell him she wasn't sure she wanted to make that kind of commitment to anyone ever again but that would make him run even faster.

"So this has nothing to do with that nosy and annoying ex husband of yours? He's not part of the reason you're saying no?"

Mellie looked at him confused. She limited her contact with Fitz as much as possible giving their circumstances and she was genuinely over him. "No, he has nothing to do with this! I'm saying no because I'm not ready. Why can't we just date like we've been doing for a little longer?"

"Because I don't want Kai to get attached to you. She's already attached to you and Teddy as it is but if you don't see a future with us, then I don't see why I should stick around." He turned to face her and let her know he wasn't angry with her. He was upset at the situation.

"It's been nearly a year and if there's one thing I know about you is that you're decisive. You're going to go down in history and not just because you're the first elected female president but because you're one of our greats. You're decisive in every move you make and you know what you want. You don't want me."

"So that's it?"

"Kai loves you guys so much and we'll both miss this family we've formed but because of my job she travels a lot so she's used to packing up and moving. It's going to be tough but we'll be fine."

He sat his bag down and moved in to hug her. "Thank you for not saying yes even though you weren't sure."

"Matt, just give me a couple of months."

"I'll be on a plane back home to Australia tomorrow afternoon." He grabbed his bag and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz couldn't contain his smile. He knew this was his only chance with her now and he made sure to move quickly. He was almost out of breath as he entered the Oval Office.

She looked up from the paperwork previously consuming her time. _Catch your breath_! He coached himself.

"Fitz, you didn't have to rush over here! I just needed to make arrangements with you for the next couple of weeks regarding Teddy."

"I'm glad you called." He couldn't contain his enthusiasm. This is the first time in months that she had requested his actual presence. He wondered if it had anything to do with her breakup with Mathew a few weeks ago.

"He wants to go to the Ranch like I promised him at camp."

"Yeah he mentioned that."

"Okay I've arranged for you guys to go in next week... Is that okay with you?"

Fitz knew he heard her well but he refused to process her words. "When you say 'you guys' you're including yourself too right?"

"No...I can't come."

"Why not?" He was disappointed but tried not to let it show.

"I mean...ill catch up with you guys a few days later. I have to take a trip, that's all."

"A trip where?" Mellie wasn't very secretive with him so he knew something was up.

"Fitz..."

"You're going to go after Matthew aren't you?"

There was no lying to him. "Yes. Well, I'm going to try and see if I can still salvage what we had."

He grew quiet and stared at the floor. "damn it mellie!"

"Fitz..."

He calmed down. It had been over a year and if she wasn't going to even consider giving them a chance he had to let her go. Despite it all he enjoys having her in his life , even if it wasn't in the way he wanted. "I hope you two work it out." He wanted her to be happy and if Matthew was it then he had to accept it.

She didn't believe his well wishes but decided to move on. "Thank you."

Without looking back he walked out of the oval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Australia was exhausting but not nearly as exhausting as her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing. It felt necessary but she wasn't sure why she felt uneasy. It's not like she didn't love Mathew. She did. She kept looking at her ring finger and couldn't picture his ring there. Suddenly she felt like the private plane was too small. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. She quickly realized she couldn't just leave a plane in mid air. Instead she took off her shoes and jacket and laid had no idea if she should go through with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had spent the entire morning speaking to congress. She had never met a group of people so backwards in their ideals. She should be used to it by now but she couldn't help rolling her eyes at every word coming out of their mouths. She finally agreed to move the meeting to a different day, after they examined the bill further.

Mellie walked up to the oval and realized she was exhausted. She laid down on the couch. She knew she would be interrupted soon but she needed a few minutes to herself. She closed her eyes and immediately regretted it. Whenever she closed her eyes lately she remembered him. It had been over a year and she had managed to move her life along just fine but lately she couldn't stop thinking about him. She hated to admit it but she missed him so much. She got up from the couch and headed to the phone. She heard the rings and tried her best not to change her mind and hang up. She needed to talk to him, to see him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He picked up his sleeping daughter and placed her on her bed. He kissed her goodnight and walked out. He was exhausted; taking care of a sick child was a parent's worst nightmare. He walked down the stairs and felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the more than familiar number and felt his breathing slowing down. He immediately picked up. Her voice was quiet and he felt his heart swell up with joy. He had spent months waiting for this call.

"Hello, it's me." He knew exactly who it was and he had to take a seat right there on those stairs.


End file.
